


Ancient Beauty

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pining, Romance, Well-Meaning Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Minerva is feeling a bit depressed about her old age, and Albus helps to cheer her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little bit of Minerva/Albus :) Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I think we all know that. Not making any money here either! lol.

**Ancient Beauty**

Minerva McGonagall let out a huff. She sagged into the chair behind the Headmistress desk, another huff leaving her lips.

She was getting so old. Sadness crept into her, causing a frown to appear on her face. Minerva knew she didn't have it in her to be the Headmistress anymore. Merlin, Potter's youngest child was sitting his N.E.W.T.S. this very week!

She was so old, she was practically an antique!

"Stop that, Minnie," a voice said, breaking the silence.

Minerva frowned, glancing up towards Albus's portrait. "Albus, you know it's true. I'm getting old. I look old. A saggy old lady." She scoffed.

Albus let out a laugh, smiling at her from his portrait. "Oh, Minnie, you never fail to make me smile."

Minerva blushed. Even in his death, he still found a way to make her feel as though she wasn't all alone. Her heart panged, wishing he really was there. 

"Albus, look at me. I'm old."

"There's nothing wrong with the way you look, Minerva," Albus said softly.

Minerva let out a small sigh. "I'm getting old, I know that. Yet I still find myself wishing that I could still be beautiful. I want to be young again and to have the entire world in front of me." Getting old was depressing. She had done her best to ignore such thoughts, but now, they seemed inevitable.

"Go look in the mirror where I keep my Pensieve," Albus said, the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Minerva arched her eyebrow at him but did as he said anyways. Pulling open the cabinet, she stared into the mirror. All she could see was her reflection.

"What is it I'm supposed to be seeing, Albus?" Minerva asked, letting out a huff of annoyance. Albus was always so cryptic - that was always one thing she had hated about him.

"Tell the mirror what it is you want to see."

"Me," she said softly. "I want to see myself young and beautiful. I want a glimpse of my life before I realised how cruel the world actually was."

The mirror shimmered, showing Minerva when she was in her 20s. Minerva was laughing, the hair loose with flowers in it.

The older Minerva felt tears well in her eyes. She gingerly touched the mirror, lost in her own memories. Longing welled up in her chest.

The mirror shimmered, now showing her what she looked like now. As she looked at her reflection, she realised that much hasn't changed. She was the same person, she just looked different now. The wild carefree spirit she once had was still inside of her somewhere.

"You're beautiful, Minnie," Albus said. "And with every year you age, you become more beautiful."

Minerva felt tears well in her eyes. Although she was older, Albus still thought she was beautiful. She turned to his portrait, smiles gracing both of their lips.

"Thank you, Albus," she said affectionately.

Albus winked at her. "You don't need to wish for beauty, Minerva, because you already have it. You've always had it."

Minerva smiled. "Thank you."

"You feel better now?"

Minerva nodded.

"Good, now have yourself a lemon drop and go on with your life," Albus prompted, giving her a wink before leaving his portrait.

Minerva shook her head. Him and those damn lemon drops. She grabbed one of the candies from the bowl and popped it into her mouth.

Albus always knew how to make her feel better, and she was lucky to still have him in her life.


End file.
